


into burning skies

by beeezie



Series: Drastoria dys/function [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie
Summary: "I mean, you could kind of look at this like the ultimate Slytherin fantasy - tying a hot Gryffindor to your bed and dominating her until she's begging for your cock."April 2002
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drastoria dys/function [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/443863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	into burning skies

When we'd first started having sex, Draco and I had realized largely by chance that we were both quite keen on me being restrained for it. Things he'd said since then had made it clear that he'd at least known that it was something he wanted, even if he hadn't expected to ever be able to do anything about it, but everything else about that revelation had come as a surprise to us both.

Realizing that I was also quite keen to take it further than him just holding me down had also been entirely unexpected to us both.

We'd adjusted quickly, though, which is why he was kneeling over me to tie my bound hands to his bed. "Try to get out." I pulled at it - my hands didn't come free. He leaned down to brush his lips against mine. "I love you." His voice was soft.

"You really _are_ a defanged snake. You're very sentimental."

It was possible that I liked to needle at him a little too much. On the other hand, though, I'd always done it and it certainly hadn't stopped him from falling for me - and since I wasn't going to change it, anyway, it was really on him.

He straddled me and started to run his fingers across my stomach. The room was pleasantly warm - his touch still made me shiver. “If being a defanged snake means fucking you like this, I’m sorry I wasn’t defanged years ago. Try again.”

“I was almost sorted into Gryffindor.”

“At this point, that’s actually kind of a turn-on.”

_"How?"_

He shrugged. I used to hate the smirk that was starting to make its way across his lips. Now it filled my stomach with butterflies. "I mean, you could kind of look at this like the ultimate Slytherin fantasy - tying a hot Gryffindor to your bed and dominating her until she's begging for your cock."

My breath caught in my throat. "Please," I said before I'd even realized I'd opened my mouth.

"See? It's like I'm already winning." He edged up to me. "Suck me, Astoria."

Based on what we'd done previously, I'd expected to like this. I hadn't been expecting it to drive me out of my mind quite so quickly.

 _"Fuck,"_ he gasped as I started to move my tongue. "God, Astoria, _yes."_ I felt his fingers in my hair as he pushed himself deeper.

I didn't think he'd been expecting it, either.

"If you're good, maybe I'll let you taste it," he said softly. I moaned into him, and he sucked in his breath. _"Fuck._ Do you like being gagged with my cock, Astoria?"

It is very difficult to say the word 'yes' while you're giving a blow job. He either managed to decipher it or was able to gather the sentiment from my enthusiasm. It was probably my enthusiasm - on a purely logistical level, I don't think that it was a question he really expected me to be able to answer.

His smile when he finally pulled back was very different from his normal one. When he spoke, though, his voice was something in between. "I love you."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he tilted his head to one side. I felt another lurch in my stomach, and further down, I was genuinely starting to ache.

His hands trailed down past my shoulders to my chest. I gasped and arched my back as he started to touch me, and he said, "Tell me you love me, Astoria."

 _"Fuck,"_ I gasped, started to thrash my hips. My eyes flew when I felt pressure on my upper thighs - he'd shifted the way he was kneeling to hold them down with his feet. "Draco -"

"Tell me you love me." He leaned down to kiss my neck, and I could feel his nails on my shoulder. When I sucked in my breath, he sat back. "Sorry - is that -"

"Yes," I gasped. "Please!"

His voice was unsteady. "Astoria, if I scratch you any harder, I'm probably going to break your skin."

We probably should have talked about this possbility before he'd tied me up, but I hadn't thought of it. "Do you want to?" I asked. The truth was that I wanted very much for him to do that, but if he didn't want to, I wasn't going to own up to that. He hesitated. _"Draco."_

He sighed and nodded. "But you don't have -"

"I want you to, too. _Please."_ He opened his mouth again. "You _know_ me. The first time we fucked, I told you to hold me down. This _really_ shouldn't shock you."

That got a genuine laugh out of him. "You're a pain," he said, leaning down to kiss me. "It's really obnoxious that you know exactly what I'm going to say before I say it."

I tried to move my legs, and he sucked in his breath when he realized that he still had me pinned down. "Wasn't there something you wanted me to say?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. His nails started to dig into me again. "Tell me to stop if it's too much," he said. "I'm serious." I nodded, and he leaned down to kiss my neck. He bit down lightly at first; when I moaned, he bit down harder. "Tell me you love me," he whispered, starting to run his fingers down the outside of my arm.

I'd told him once that some kinds of pain felt a little sexual - he clearly didn't share that sentiment, but when he dug his nails into me again, it seemed like he was starting to figure out what I'd meant. Years of semi-occasional self-injury had left me with a pretty good idea of how much pressure it took to start scraping away layers of skin, and he hadn't been wrong about being close to that.

I wouldn't be sad to see some of my scars from that last year at Hogwarts obscured by these kinds of scratches, at least for a little while.

His fingers returned to my wrist and started to move down my arm again. "Tell me you love me," he breathed.

The throbbing was starting to get unbearable. "I need you," I gasped. "Draco, please!"

"Please what?" He started to drag his nails down my arm for a third time. I wasn't sure if I was genuinely hearing the scratch draw blood or if it was just a feeling I was experiencing as a sound, but either way, it was driving me insane.

"Please!" I cried out out again.

He shifted his body further down. Now he was holding down my calves, which meant that I still couldn't really move my legs - not even when he bit down on my inner thigh. He didn't bite down _hard_ , as these things went, but he definitely wasn't gentle, either. "Tell me you love me, Astoria." He sucked in his breath when he started to touch me. _"Fuck,_ you're wet."

His other hand was started to move up my leg. The sharp sting made me moan, and when he started back down, the pain intensified. "I love you! Draco, I love you - _please!"_ I needed him to keep going.

That was probably why he stopped. As I gasped his name, he took his feet off my legs and moved back up my body. "Prove it," he said, stopping in front of me. "Prove that you love me. Show me that you deserve it."

When I took him in my mouth again, his hand returned to my shoulder. This time, I could tell that he was going to break the skin, bruise me, or both. I wasn't sure whether I should be concerned by how much I liked was enjoying it. Were the rules different if it was a sex thing as opposed to something you did to yourself to make bad voices go away?

He let out a moan when he hit the back of my throat - the pressure was getting unbearable, and it showed in my desperation.

"Do you want me to take you?"

I whimpered, which he (correctly) interpreted as a 'yes.'

"Stop," he said after a moment.

I was out of my mind enough that (for once) I did what he'd said without being obstinate about it.

That did not escape his notice.

"Good. Now keep going." As soon as he felt me moan into him, he told me to stop again.

I heard the smile in his voice. I knew what he was doing, and I knew that he was reveling in my sudden and very uncharacteristic obedience.

I did what he said, anyway.

After one more repetition, he pulled out of my mouth. Before I could say anything, he said, "If you do what I say, I'll fuck you and let you come. If you don't, maybe I'll just finish myself off on you."

I didn't move. After a moment, he raised his eyebrows, just a little, and I nodded.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Don't beg." His voice was commanding. "If you beg before I tell you to, I won't fuck you."

I bit down on lip to stop myself from talking. I could feel my heart pounding all over my body.

"Kiss me," he said, moving back toward me. "Kiss me and thank me."

I wasn't sure I'd ever needed anything as much as I needed him right then, and he knew it even before my hips had started to jerk up. "Thank you," I gasped, brushing my lips across his dick.

My eyes were starting to tear up. He lowered his voice and said, "Is this okay? Answer me for real."

"Yes," I managed to get out. _"Yes."_

When he spoke again, his voice was clear and hard. "What are you thanking me for? You can do better than this, Astoria."

This time, I used my tongue. "Thank - thank you for letting me suck you."

"Keep going," he said when I paused.

"Thank you," I managed to get out in between kissing him. "Thank you, Draco, I love sucking you, I love feeling you in my mouth, I love sucking you until you come so I can taste you, I love -"

He started to push against my lips, and I immediately opened my mouth again. "Good," he said. His voice was softer, but his tone was still like steel. "Show me how much you love it."

I was frantic and nearly out of my mind even before I felt his iron grip digging into my side, but from his groan and the way he started to thrust in and out again, he was happy with what I was doing. "Maybe I'll just come in your mouth," he said. I let out a whimper, and he stopped. "What was that?" he asked, pulling out of my mouth again.

"Thank you," I said again. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to beg. "Thank you, I love sucking you until you come, I love it when you let me taste you -"

"That's what I thought." He moved down my body to settle in between my wide-open legs. "Keep thanking me," he said, positioning himself at my entrance. I started to thrash, and he settled his ankles over my legs again.

"Thank you for letting me suck you," I cried. The tears in my right eye were starting to overflow. "Thank you, I love feeling your cock in my mouth, thank -"

"Stop."

I stopped talking. I did not stop trying to grind against him. He also didn't tell me to stop, which was probably good, since there was no possible way I could have complied with that.

"Beg me," he said. "Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to let you come."

I felt my entire body start to hum with relief and anticipation. _"Please,_ Draco," I cried. "Please, please, I'm _yours,_ please fuck me, I'll do anything to feel you inside me right now, _please -"_ I gasped as he pushed inside.

"Keep going," he said, starting to slowly thrust in and out of me. "Tell me you're mine."

I had no idea where his self control was coming from - mine was absolutely shredded. "I'm yours," I cried out. "I'm - I'm yours, you can tie me up and fuck me like this whenever you want -"

He groaned, and his pace started to pick up.

"Please let me come, _please,_ I'll do anything, I'm all yours and I'm so close and I want to come around you and I want you to feel it -"

A moment later, his fingers were on me again, and what certainly weren't but definitely felt like a million ripples coursed through my body. I was vaguely aware of him gasping, "Holy _fuck,_ Astoria," before he thrust in and stayed there.

Then he fell forward, sank his fingers into my hair, and kissed me. When I broke off the kiss to whimper into his shoulder as an aftershock wave of vibrations hit me, he reached over to the bedside table to grab his wand. As soon as my hands were free, I threw my arms around him. "I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too." He kissed me again. "God, I can't believe I found something capable of making you shut up."

I started to laugh, and he rolled off of me, a grin on his face. "Not something you can use very often, though," I pointed out, wiping the tears and sweat off my face and then starting to shake out my very stiff arms. I'd been right - there were definitely spots of blood along them, and I would have been surprised if bruises hadn't surfaced before the welts healed.

"I wouldn't want to. I love how much of a pain in the ass you are."

I stretched my neck from side to side. "I really am. Are you sure that _you're_ not a masochist?"

His gaze swept across my arms and my shoulder before continuing down the rest of my body. "Yeah," he said, his voice very dry. "I'm sure. Or not in bed, anyway." He felt backward onto his pillow, pushing very sweaty hair out of his face. "Holy shit, though. I can't believe you liked that."

I'm not sure how to describe the noise that came out of me in response, but whatever it was, it made him trip over his words trying to backtrack.

"No! I don't mean - I _believe_ you, I just - I just didn't think you would."

"Well, did _you?"_

He let out a very loud snort. "Good fuck, Astoria, is that an actual question? I fucking loved it."

"Well, then why shouldn't I?"

He reached out to start to play with my hair. "It's not that. I just - I guess I just kind of assumed that it was something that would stay a fantasy in my head, not be something I would get to act out."

As it usually did, curiosity won out. "You've thought about it before?"

He was still out of breath. "All the fucking time. Usually I'd feel guilty afterward, but then I'd think about it again anyway."

"Why did you feel guilty?"

His eyes went back to my arms. "Do you want me to heal that?" I gave him a look, and he sighed. "I mean, I feel like it's not great to get off to the idea of hurting your girlfriend, even if she's begging you for it - and given how much I fucking _hate_ it when I see that you've cut yourself, I definitely feel like a bit of a hypocrite right now."

When I shrugged, my shoulder throbbed a little. It was not an unpleasant sensation. "It doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, well, you'll forgive me if I don't use how you treat your body as the authority on what should bother _me."_

That probably should have stung. In a different context, maybe it would have. Right now, though, I couldn't really argue with him.

He sighed. "I guess I also just - I know how much being out of control bothers you, and - I mean, yeah."

I considered that. "Was I actually out of control, though?"

"I mean, you were tied up, and for a lot of it, I was pinning your legs down, so yes?" He both looked and sounded completely bewildered. "I mean - I obviously _wouldn't_ ever do anything you didn't want, but technically, I could have."

"Technically, you could drug me when you get me a bottle from your kitchen - I haven't taken my own caps off forever. Technically, you could Apparate me to the middle of nowhere when I'm drunk. Technically, you could hex me while I'm asleep so I can't move when I wake up."

That was clearly a new way of thinking about it for him. "I guess I see your point."

"I'm trusting you, but I'm trusting you anyway. I don't know why I like it when you hurt me - something's fucked up in my brain, clearly - but I'm not out of control."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Astoria." He took in a very ragged breath. "We should do that again. Soon."

"We should do that again tomorrow."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck, _yes._ I was hoping you'd say that - I just didn't want to."

I pressed my lips against his chest. "How would you feel about handcuffs instead, though?"

"Oh my fucking god."


End file.
